etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 3, 1976) is an American lawyer, and politician who is the U.S. Representative for New York's 12th congressional district. He is a member of the Democratic Party. Sherman has been called one of the most powerful members of Congress, Sherman has bipartisan support from both sides of the aisle. Background Early life Sherman was born and raised tell the age of 10 in Los Angeles, California. Sherman then moved to Dallas, Texas. Where his father became the Chairman, Chief Executive Officer, and President of Baylor University Medical Center, and was located in Dallas. His mother, was the President of American Red Cross Texas. Sherman was raised in Texas from 10 to 18. Education Sherman attended the University of California, Los Angeles and majored in Political Science, and minored in Psychology. Sherman then attended Cornell University and obtained a Juris Degree while simultaneously obtaining a Masters in Public Policy. Law career Sherman joined the law firm Sullivan & Cromwell as an associate straight out of law school, he practiced activism, civil rights, and constitutional rights. Sherman was known as the face of Sullivan & Cromwell's democratic civil rights and activism. Sherman made equity partner at age 34, which brought him to the face of the firm. U.S House of Representatives Election 2012 election Sherman announced his run for the US House of Representatives in June of 2012. Sherman won the democratic primary with a 56% majority. He then won the primary with a 62% majority. 2014 election Sherman won the democratic primary with a 67% majority. He then won the primary with 61% majority. 2016 election Sherman won the democratic primary with a 71% majority. He then won the primary with a 93% majority, making him the highest approved person in a district. Tenure Sherman took the oath of office at 12:01 a.m. on January 3, 2013, succeeding Nydia Velazquez. His approach was described by the press as "muscular". Tom Libous, the Republican Senate deputy majority leader, said, in 2017, "When I share something he doesn't like, he gets very quiet. He stares at you." Gun control In response to a number of high-profile incidents of gun violence, Congressman Sherman sponsored two bills to address the issue. The Gun Trafficking Prevention Act of 2013 would make gun trafficking a federal crime for the first time and substantially stiffen the penalties for "straw buyers" who knowingly help convicted felons, domestic abusers, the violently mentally ill and others, obtain guns. A second bill, reintroduced in 2014 and 2015, would require gun owners to maintain liability insurance, just as most car owners must do. In 2014, he joined with Senator Ed Markey in sending a letter to President Barack Obama asking him to insert $10 million into the budget for the Center for Disease Control and Prevention to resume research on gun violence and "conduct scientific research on the causes and prevention of gun violence. Healthcare issues In 2015 when roughly 33,000 responders and survivors were battling an assortment of ailments, Maloney led the effort to extend the bill permanently. After a prolonged and very public push, a total of $8.5 billion in funding was included in the Omnibus Spending bill that was passed in Dec. of 2015 and extended the life of the monitoring and health insurance coverage for 75 years. In the 111th Congress, Sherman introduced "The Breastfeeding Promotion Act" to protect breastfeeding in the workplace under civil rights law and make it illegal for women to lose their jobs or otherwise be discriminated against for expressing milk during lunchtime or on breaks. Sherman has advocated for international women's health and family planning programs supported by the United Nations Population Fund. A co-founder and co-chair of the Congressional Working Group on Parkinson's Disease, he serves on the boards of the Michael Stern Parkinson's Research Foundation, and the Fisher Center for Alzheimer's Research Foundation, both in New York City. Human trafficking Sherman is the co-chair and co-founder of the Human Trafficking Caucus. He has authored numerous bills to combat human trafficking and sex trafficking, including: The Prevention of Trafficking of Tsunami Orphans Act of 2014; The End Demand for Sex Trafficking Act of 2014; The Human Trafficking Fraud Enforcement Act of 2013; The Domestic Minor Sex Trafficking Deterrence and Victims Support Act of 2013; The International Women's Freedom Act of 2013. Donald Trump Sherman is considered one of President Donald Trump's "biggest critics". After Trump's controversial Charlotteville comments Sherman came out and said, "The despicable comments made by our President will remind voters that it is our job too keep the President in shape, and if that means he cannot be re-elected, then so shall be." Foreign affairs Sherman has been considered a top diplomatic governor, and has been called by The New York Times, "America's next Secretary of State within a reasonable administration." Sherman is said to be working with the Trump Administration with negotiating with North Korea. When asked about it at a Press conference Sherman said, "I'm the unofficial arbitrator between the conversations of the US with diplomatic representation from North Korea." Committee assignments Committee on Appropriations * Subcommittee on Defense * Subcommittee on State, Foreign Operations, and Related Programs. (Ranking Member) * Subcommittee on Homeland Security. * Subcommittee on Commerce, Justice, Science, and Related Agencies. Committee on Foreign Affairs * Subcommittee on Africa, Global Health, Global Human Rights and International Organizations. * Subcommittee on Europe, Eurasia and Emerging Threats. (Ranking Member) * Subcommittee on Asia and the Pacific. Committee on Rules * Subcommittee on Rules and Organization of the House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform Personal life Sexual orientation and relationships In 2014, Sherman came out as gay. After speculation of his "gay life" after a Washington Post reporter spotted a male leaving Sherman's house at 2 in the morning. Sherman quickly responded in a tweet saying, "Yes, I'm gay." Which received nearly 2.1 million likes and over 1.1 million retweets, which has made it his most shared and liked tweet on twitter. In an interview with Stephen Colbert, Sherman said: "I've been gay since high school. No one ever asked, so I never brought it up. But now look on the bright side, my rating will be even higher, and now I can open up a new category of my life to comedy." Two days after the interview with Stephen Colbert, Sherman released a picture on Twitter and Instagram with his at the time fiancè, with a ring on his ring finger. Which Sherman said on his Instagram picture, "It's finally happened to this gay man. My love of my life since high school, River Mcintosh has finally had the guts to marry this devil." After speculation when he said High School, he later on went on a talkshow of The Ellen Show, and stated that he had been in a secret love affair with Mcintosh since sophomore year. Family and residence Sherman and Mcintosh have two 9 year old twins which they adopted at the age of 8. Mcintosh is a Professor of Military Studies at Columbia University's School of International and Public Affairs. Mcintosh and his family reside in New York City, while Sherman resides in the Executive Mansion in Springfield, New York for the legislative time. He resides in his New York City townhouse for the other times. In 2017, it was rumored that Sherman and Mcintosh are in the adoption process in the State of New York too adopt a 13 year old girl. A New York Department of Health spokesperson said, "It is up to the Governor to release any information about adoption processes he may or may not be involved in." The Governors office said in August 2017, "The Governor is indeed in the adoption process right now." It was announced on September 3, that Sherman and Mcintosh adopted a 14 year old girl, named Claire. Humanitarianism In November 2012, Secretary of State Hillary Clinton named him a Special envoy for Global AIDS Awareness. On December 3, 2011, Sherman opened the show at the David Lynch Foundation's 3rd annual "Change Begins Within" gala at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art to raise funds to bring Transcendental Meditation to at-risk populations suffering from epidemic levels of chronic stress and stress-related disorders. He says: "TM is the only time I have that stillness… it gives me this peaceful feeling, and I love it so much. I can’t say enough good things about it. All the benefits that you can achieve from sitting still and going within—it really is a beautiful experience. David Lynch is such a wonderful man to start this foundation to help people."''